case_filefandomcom-20200215-history
The Mask of Madness.
Background Information The Mask of Madness is a largely unknown artifact of paranormal influence. It has legends stating that the mask was cursed by a Chaos Daemon. This has not been confirmed. The mask was held for some time by Organization 440, they attempted to contain the mask and experiment to attempt to harness the power within. Appearance This artifact is not within possession Kenzaru, but i have some information regarding the Mask. Recently I have been feeling more open about releasing some knowledge based upon my own information and experience. The Mask of Madness is chaos incarnate, it was in possession of O-440 in 2010. This information will show the corruption within Organization 440. They attempted experiments on the mask which awakend the mask from within its slumber. The energy scanners that they had were displaying astronomical figures. The mask then went silent and the amount of energy detected was at a controlled, low level. During the coming days strange things started to occur, Researchers were reporting strange dreams and things going missing, and ending up in the least likely place. The following week the situation was becoming dire, the masks influence on the employee's, and its energy aura of chaos was starting to wear upon the minds of the researchers, and the higher ups ordered the facility to be put on lock down. The Organization send out teams with anti P-Particle barriers, a recent cookup due to advancements in technology. They sectioned off the entire area around the facility and waited for 4 weeks, having a Strike Team patrolling the area. The team reported several weird things from looking into the barrier, the researchers were twisted and corrupt, there were reports of skin loss and strange mutations within. The Mask of Madness however had spent most of its energy, and required a wearer in order to spread chaos effectively, sensing its energy levels growing smaller it reverted back into its dormant stage. Effectively after an hour the P-Particle scanners to detect zero energy, the Strike Team entered the area, killed infected personell and located the pedistal where the mask used to be located. They secured the area and the higher ups declared the facility to be destroyed and the area to be wiped clean. Known Powers Without a person to wear the Mask: *''Self Restore:Dormant state restores chaos energy based on the events that occur around it, if they are in any way chaotic then the mask will gain more power. *''Mental Pull:During this dormant state it can sense people with a chaotic mind, the mask will attempt to convince the victim with promises of power, and subsequently giving them dreams of grandeur and domination. *''Energy Outburst'':Can release its energy when detecting danger to the Mask, creating a massive aura of chaos but depleting the stored energy quickly. The Mask will slowly increase this aura until it find a person with a strong enough chaotic mind, in that they do not mutate within the aura. The Mask will lose its power after roughly 24 hours, depending on how much Chaos Energy it absorbed. With a person to wear the Mask: *''Chaos Aura'':The aura of chaos is permanent in an approx 10ft area near The Wearer. *''Summon Chaos'':Has the ability to create small summoning portals to the Chaos Realm, these introduce more chaos energy for the wearer to absorb. *''Intelligence'':The Wearer gains a large amount of intelligence, and the mask gives off an aura of charm that rendered people susceptible to influence from the chaos aura. Often turning into Chaos Creatures. *''Self Heal'':Damage to The Wearer is insignificant and heals quickly, only taking the Mask off The Wearer will seal its powers again. Note from Kenzaru This is the first section of my knowledge that I will grant you, as you can see I stuck with the format. Do not worry or question as to how I obtained this information.. all will be explained with time. If you have any questions feel free to ask in the comments. Category:Artifact